


home

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Introspection, Keith's Inner Monologue of Hunk's Arms, M/M, lets make that a tag someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Keith wakes up in the middle of the night, and explores Hunk's skin.---When it seemed the dream had escaped his grasp completely, he let his eyes open again in the darkness as he grazed his boyfriend’s skin like a hungry animal in a field.Perhaps not quite as desperate.Keith’s fingers traveled higher, and the tips caught in the dips at the base of Hunk’s fingers, catching there like they belonged between them.They did.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was very tired like three hours past my bed time but i literally could not sleep until i wrote it
> 
> <3 i hope u enjoy

A snore, loud and echoing in his ear, startled him awake and Keith groaned, curling his head away from the offending mouth.

He trailed his fingers up and down the length of the forearm that served as his pillow, burying his face against the soft skin as he tried to chase the remaining wisps of his already forgotten dream. He could feel the bones there, at the wrist, and just a few inches below, and he could almost wrap his fingers, pointer and thumb shaped like an ‘O’, around it. But the shape gradually got wider and wider until he was more or less pressing his palm against Hunk’s skin, measuring the width against his own.

When it seemed the dream had escaped his grasp completely, he let his eyes open again in the darkness as he grazed his boyfriend’s skin like a hungry animal in a field. Perhaps not quite as desperate. Keith’s fingers traveled higher, and the tips caught in the dips at the base of Hunk’s fingers, catching there like they belonged between them.

They did.

He tugged back down, and a teasing caress with his barely there fingernails caused a gentle shiver to follow in its wake, which in turn made his mouth twitch up, a ghost of a smile hidden against dark skin.

He continued this motion: up to Hunk’s fingers, catching between them and pulling down and away before he could get tempted to stay there. Then Hunk began to stir behind him, groggily pressing his face against the back of Keith's neck and breathing a sigh, pressing a halfhearted kiss there just as he quickly dozed once more.

Keith smiled, a full one this time, and continued on, fingers dipping against the curve of his elbow, running them over the soft folds there, his thumb skimming it like he used to stumble across fallen logs on rivers back when he was a child. Exploratory. Nervous. Brave.

He rolled over, turning his body to face Hunk’s as he continued his journey. The skin of Hunk’s upper arm was softer here, yet firm in certain places. Much like the trees he'd used to stare at for ages, back when he didn't live in desert country, with its soft bark that was firm against the winds and the storm, but soft enough to leave faint imprints when he pressed the pads of his fingers firmly against it.  

The skin here was the same, firm and soft. Soft and firm. And the curve of Hunk’s arm that was normally resting at his side, just below the armpit and safely nestled against the soft of Hunk’s body, was a noticeable shade lighter. The back of his arm was rough, and Keith could feel where he needed to exfoliate the rough skin away, soft bumps adding a texture to him that Keith found strangely endearing.

He continued up, to his shoulder. There, stretch marks that were darker than Hunk’s already dark skin awaited him, twisting across his skin like inviting arches. The gates of heaven.

Keith leaned in to kiss them.

They, like much of the rest of Hunk’s body, were soft against his chapped lips.

He kissed his way up, up, up to the curve of his jaw, to his cheek, to his eyelid that twitched against the gentle pressure before they both blinked open at him.

Hunk’s first reaction was to smile at him, his other arm coming to encircle across Keith's back and pull him close against his chest, pressing their bodies close together.

They didn't speak words, and the only sound was the soft rumble in Keith's chest of his heartbeat, pressing tight against his ribs as some sort of _feeling_ swelled and coiled there, cooling like molten rock and burning its place in his very core.

Keith pressed his nose, cold like a dog's, into the warmth of the part of Hunk’s arm between the pit and the shoulder. Idly, he wondered if it had a specific name.

It didn't need one. Keith would gladly live there, live _here_ surrounded by nothing but Hunk for all of eternity and be happy just calling him ‘home’.

**Author's Note:**

> for those who are waiting for an update for Close to the Heart..... it's comin' i promise i just got fuckt up with school,,,,,,, pray for my ass.
> 
> i have a tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things! <3 thank you so much for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
